SmPC13
is the 13th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 12th episode of Glitter Force, and the 402nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Emily's Unlucky Day". Synopsis Miyuki's always-happy personality is pushed to its limits after a series of several unfortunate events befall her. '' Summary Finally, the much-awaited school excursion trip to Kansai was here. On the bullet train ride, Miyuki was extremely excited. Just as she was about to bring out her snacks to share with everyone, she discovered that Candy had broken into her stash and ate up most of it. However, Miyuki declared that she would not get angry today because she was ultra happy and excited about the trip. The class' first stop was the Golden Pavilion. Reika was introducing the Pavilion to the other girls, stating that she did some research on Kyoto beforehand because she was excited about the trip. Just then, Candy appeared on top of Miyuki's head, claiming that she did not want to remain on the bus alone. In her haste to hide Candy, Miyuki slipped on the road and fell into the pond surrounding the Pavilion. In the end, she alone had to change into a jersey. Next, the girls went to draw their fortunes at a shop near the Pavilion. Expecting to get a "Great Blessing" fortune, Miyuki was devastated to receive a "Great Curse" fortune instead. The other girls hastened to comfort her, but just as she was feeling a little better, bird poo dropped onto her head. During their free time, the girls visited the Togetsukyo Bridge, a symbol of Arashiyama. The girls decided to take a commemorative shot, but no matter how many times they tried, they just could not get a good photo. Next, they visited a souvenir shop, where Miyuki decided to get a Kyoto doll for her mother. Just as she was going to pay for the doll, the shopkeeper knocked over a series of dolls which ended up hitting Miyuki on the head. When they were eating macha softcream, a kid knocked into Miyuki, smashing it into her face. As they were strolling in a bamboo grove, Miyuki's souvenir bag slipped out of her hand and smashed onto the ground, breaking the doll she bought for her mother. That night in the hotel room, Miyuki was feeling sorry for herself. To cheer her up, Akane started a pillow fight, and soon all the girls were having a good time. Suddenly, Miyuki's flying pillow hit a tea kettle, knocking it into the air. Nao and Akane tried to save it, and just as Miyuki managed to catch the kettle, Miss Sasaki came in to ask the girls to turn in. The kettle upended the tea onto Miss Sasaki, earning a long lecture for the five. After lights out, the girls were having a sharing session in their room when the subject of Miyuki's love interest came up. The other girls were extremely excited when Miyuki admitted that she indeed had a crush on someone, and they speculated about various boys in their school. But they are left unimpressed when she reveals it is on Peter Pan. The next day, Miyuki was sure that the "Great Curse" had worn off, but unlucky things continued happening to her throughout the entire day. However, she did not let the bad happenings get to her, choosing to remain happy. The girls ended up at Gion Street, and Yayoi was extremely excited to spot a maiko or apprentice geisha. Candy offered herself as a maiko by using the lipstick Cure Decor to transform herself, but the girls did not manage to find a real maiko. Discouraged, Miyuki suspected that her "Great Curse" was rubbing off on everyone, making them have bad luck as well. Just then, Akaoni, who read a story about demons terrorizing people in an old folktale book, identified the location in the story as Kyoto, and hence travelled there to wreak havoc too. However, the girls' classmates mistook him for a mascot character and took commemorative photos with him. Angered, Akaoni created a Bad End space at the temple, stealing everyone's happiness. The girls rushed to where Akaoni was. Candy, who was holding on to Miyuki's fortune, lost her grip, and the fortune floated to Akaoni, who changed it into an Akanbe. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure to fight, but as the Cures dodged and blocked the Akanbe's attacks, the stray missiles always ended up striking Happy. Sunny tried to purify the Akanbe with Sunny Fire, but it failed to work on the Blue Nose Akanbe. Just as the Cures were going to try Rainbow Healing, Happy lost her grip on her Smile Pact, and it fell into the river nearby. While she was busy searching for it in the water, the other Cures were defeated by the Akanbe. Happy rushed to save her friends, and feeling awful because of her bad luck, she apologized to the others. However, the other Cures assured her that they were blessed to have her around, and with renewed strength, the Cures sent the Akanbe flying and purified it with Rainbow Healing. After the fight, Miyuki thanked the other girls for their support. Just then, they managed to spot a couple of maiko out for a walk, and finally managed to take a good commemorative photo. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia *Many famous tourist destinations in Kyoto are featured in this episode, including the Kyoto Tower, Kinkakuji (Golden Pavilion), Togetsukyo Bridge , Kiyomizu Temple, and Gion Street. *The omikuji fortunes drawn by the girls at Kinkakuji are: **'Miyuki:' **'Akane:' **'Yayoi:' **'Nao:' **'Reika:' *The story Miyuki and Candy were arguing about in the bamboo grove is "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter", also known as "Princess Kaguya". *This is the 13th episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure! Since many people believe that 13 is an unlucky number, this episode's number may refer to Miyuki's "Great Curse". Edits in Glitter Force *The attraction in Kansai was called the Asian-Pacific Expo since the dub is set in the US. *Throughout the episode, some of the girls are suspicious of whether the fortunes are real or not. This isn't the case in the original. *On the train, after eating Emily (Miyuki)'s snacks, Candy burps in the dub. *The scene where Emily shakes when Candy is on her head is darkened probably due to the rapid movement on screen. **This is also the case during the girls' pillow fight. *The detailed omikuji fortunes were replaced with "Good luck! You will have good luck." in Lily (Yayoi) and Chloe (Reika)'s case, and "Bad luck! You will have bad luck." in Emily's. *While Nao says she got medium luck, April theorizes that all the fortunes say, "Good luck!" *Instead of pretending to be Princess Kaguya, Candy now pretends to be a panda. *The boys that the others think Emily may like get their names changed. **The boy that Lily suggests, originally named Toyashima Hidekazu, is renamed Daniel. **Like in episode 5, the student council president, originally surnamed Irie, is renamed Jared. **The boy that Chloe suggests, originally named Munemoto Shinya, is renamed Teddy. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes